


daydream

by indarias



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, F/F, Fluff, Gay, brief mention of suayeon tho, jiyoo, suayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indarias/pseuds/indarias
Summary: It's any other day working at the cafe for Yoohyeon until she meets a gorgeous stranger.Just a short Jiyoo oneshot !!
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time writing fanfiction so feedback is very welcome :))) I tried to make it as fluffy and lighthearted as possible. I'll drop the image of Minji that I was thinking about while writing this on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/yoohcolours/status/1253866846102581249)

Yoohyeon’s mind was blank as she made the 30th cup of coffee that day. The sun had barely peeked out but the cafe was already filled with tons of impatient customers wanting to get their morning fix. She was on autopilot mode, taking orders and making them as quickly and efficiently as possible. Her co-worker and best friend Bora had called in sick that day, but Yoohyeon knew she was far from sick. Bora had met a girl, and Yoohyeon could tell that she liked her very much from the way she would animatedly talk about her throughout their shift. She really hoped that this ‘Siyeon’ was worth her bailing on her friend and leaving her to deal with all the customers during rush hour alone.

The crowd slowly died down and Yoohyeon started to relax. The few customers left in the shop were busy studying and she knew that not many people came by in the afternoon. She took this time to finish washing all the dirty dishes that had been piling up since morning. She always loved the atmosphere in the cafe at this hour. The soft murmuring amongst customers, the slow jazz that filled the cafe, the slight warmth of the sun shining through the large windows.

The peace was interrupted by the ringing of the bell by the door, indicating that a customer has walked in. Yoohyeon quickly wiped her damp hands on her apron, painting the usual smile on her face before turning around to greet the customer. She stopped short as she met eyes with the most gorgeous girl she’d ever seen. The customer gave her a small smile before glancing up at the menu above, busy deciding what to get. She didn’t notice that Yoohyeon could not stop staring. Her bright pink hair already turned heads as she walked in, but her eyes seemed to be glowing from under her round glasses. Perhaps it was a trick of the light. Or perhaps Yoohyeon needed to snap out of it and do her job.

“Hello what can I get for you?” she could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

“I’ll have a latte and, is there a cake you’d recommend?” the customer asked, cocking her head slightly as she stared at all the cakes displayed.

Yoohyeon felt like she was about to combust. “I personally love our cheesecake! You can’t go wrong with a classic.”

She wanted to pat herself on the back for saying two consecutive sentences without stuttering. The customer agreed and paid for her food, brushing hands with Yoohyeon as she passed her the money. As she turned away to find a seat, Yoohyeon called out, “Wait! I didn’t get your name. For the drink I mean.”

“It’s Minji,” she shot her a warm smile that made Yoohyeon melt. Minji. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl. She quickly got to work making Minji’s coffee and preparing the cake. Her hands fumbled as she tried to do the latte art, but the result was presentable enough. Yoohyeon didn’t know why she was so nervous thinking about being in close proximity to Minji again. When she was done, she called out her name, waiting for her to pick up her food. After calling out three times, she decided to just search for her and serve the food herself.

She found her at the far corner of the cafe, her face stuffed into a book with her earpiece in. It was no wonder she couldn’t hear her. She didn’t even notice the taller girl approaching her, and Yoohyeon lightly tapped her shoulder. “Hey your cake and drink was ready and I tried calling for you but you didn’t hear.”

Yoohyeon didn’t think Minji could get any cuter but she was mistaken. Her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment and she quickly apologised. She didn’t mind that much, because at least she got a chance to see Minji flustered. Yoohyeon quickly returned behind the cash register, trying to busy herself. She couldn’t help but look up every few minutes to check on Minji, who was still buried in the book she was reading. Eventually, she flipped to the last page of the book and sighed. Finishing her latte, she got up to leave the cafe, but not before turning to Yoohyeon.

“I’m so sorry for being distracted. Thank you for serving the cake and drink and you were right! The cheesecake was amazing. I really hope to see you again Miss…” she trailed off waiting expectantly for Yoohyeon to answer.

“Yoohyeon. Kim Yoohyeon,” she felt breathless speaking to Minji. Something about her made her head spin.

“Yoohyeon,” Minji muttered softly, a smile gracing her lips. She waved goodbye before finally leaving. Why did it feel like Yoohyeon just ran a marathon? Her heart wouldn’t stop thumping and the butterflies were still very restless. She wanted to yell and squeal and jump around but she would have to wait until her shift was over. She quickly got back to work, Minji’s radiant smile imprinted in her mind.


End file.
